There are a variety of tools available for processing garlic and similar food items. For the most part, garlic is typically crushed or pounded, sliced with a knife, or minced by forcing it through a garlic mincer. Each of these methods has its own advantages and drawbacks, and none readily provide an ability to slice, mince, or julienne easily with a single device.